


This is for the Gold

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kissing Games, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's down to the final two.





	This is for the Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



* * *

"Okay, now this is a a chance for the gold medal, remember. Now, Lance, if you want to be serious about this for a moment —"

"Coran —"

"— try not to go cross-eyed as you move in, it upsets your equilibrium and you'll topple over and be accused of cheating again —"

"I was _not_ cheating!" Lance snapped. He ripped the wax paper from a new stick of candy. "Keith is just a sore loser."

Keith snarled a response through his teeth, which were still glued together with Hunk's attempt at Altean taffy candy.

"Maybe you just didn't want to kiss him," Pidge suggested. "That's why you fell over."

" _Or_ he got so overwhelmed at the thought of Keith's lips, he swooned," Hunk said, batting his eyelashes.

"That's more like it," Pidge agreed.

"I'd ask you all to please stop stalling!" Allura said, folding her arms. "Lance, are you ready?"

Lance's cheeks were red. "Uh-huh, yup."

" _Sooo_ ready," Pidge crooned softly.

"Right," Coran said, hustling everyone into position. "Places!"

Lance's stomach fluttered, and his fingers trembled as he held up the Altean taffy. Allura caught his eye, her entire expression a gleeful challenge.

Keith made an undignified slurping noise as he wrenched his teeth apart. "Lance should be disqualified!"

"You'd already leaned back before I fell over!" Lance said hotly. "Coran ruled me the winner!"

"Technically, Keith, you pulled back and dragged him with you while you were still kissing," Coran said, holding a finger up in Keith's face. "No challenges, the judge has decreed the winner."

Keith spluttered.

Allura bounced impatiently on her toes. Excitement glittered in her eyes. "Come on, I want to play!"

Lance's face felt very warm as he offered her the end of the taffy. It had melted a little in his fingers and was sagging in the middle, and he worried for a moment that the piece he'd chosen was too long.

None of the pieces were uniform in size, and if you chose a long piece your teeth got glued together before you'd even met your partner in the middle, forcing you to stand half an inch away from them, trying to wrench your teeth apart to take another minuscule bite.

Hunk had already declared he'd try and make breadsticks for the next round, but it was met with a mixed reaction.

("The taffy is more fun," Pidge had argued.)

Lance stepped closer to Allura, trying to look serious and slightly menacing. His heart thumped hard in his chest.

"The first to pull away forfeits the gold," Coran reminded them both. He raised a gleaming silver whistle, ready to officially signal the start of the final round. "Take your places!"

Allura and Lance edged towards one another. Lance put the end of the taffy gently between his front teeth and glanced up at Allura as she leaned forward and did the same, taking the opposite end between her lips and holding it there.

Lance gazed at her, trying to steady his breathing. He was going to win. There was no way he was going to break a kiss with Allura.

And yet he couldn't help but feel a little worried as he caught that glint of challenge in her eyes again. Allura was competitive, and she had better endurance than he did…

 _Well, it'll be a nice long kiss,_ Lance thought to himself with some comfort. _I don't have to get the gold medal to walk away from this a winner._

* * *

 


End file.
